Ghostly Tripping
by Pii
Summary: Challange response to deadlydaisy8o8 sorry bad grammar ;


_Hi there cuz I am bored I take a look at someone's challenge, deadlydaisy808's challenge. I not think about the prizes, but I make it for fun! Since I think the trip idea is nice =P This must be several chapters but I try to make it a shot. Yeah, a really long shot. Lol._

_Anyway, sorry for the bad grammar, please forgive me deadlydaisy808 :( but hope you like it~_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Today, at the Casper High, or you better say; Mr. Lancer's Class. Today, Mr. Lancer make an announcement. Danny, who just battled ghosts last night looks really tired. He not paying attention to the announcement. Mr. Lancer looking at him, he wonder why Danny always like that. He hope with this trip Danny can fix his marks.

"Mr. Fenton" said Mr. Lancer, "Sleeping again?"

"Uh, no Mr. Lancer…" said Danny, nervously.

"Then listen." Then Mr. Lancer continue his announcement. "We will make a school trip." The class shout a big 'yay'. Danny just groaned. "The boring school trip…" he said.

"And everyone must come. We will go to several places to study." After Mr. Lancer said 'study', everyone in the class groaned. "It will be next week. So be prepared. Remember to tell your parents and bring some items, and of course… food" Danny still groaned. The trip will take a whole day.

"This is the list of the places we will visit." Said Mr. Lancer, then he read a paper. "First, we will go to a history museum, then we go to a tech factory, after that we will go to a sanctuary, and the last…" Danny's eye widen and then…

***after school***

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!" Danny screams in happiness, Tucker and Sam looking at him. "WE WILL GO TO NASA!!!!" Danny open a brochure of NASA and start grins, with wide eyes. Sam and Tucker raise their eyebrows. "Uh, you know, Danny… we just taking a tour." Said Sam.

"YEAH BUT IT'S STILL AWESOME!!!" Danny can't stop smiling.

"You know, I going to like this. We will go to a technology factory." Said Tucker, excited.

"None of the list make me happy, except the sanctuary." Said Sam.

"You know, it will be the best school trip ever!" said Danny, smiling, again and again.

"Dude, you not get tired of that smile?" ask Tucker.

"What? Of course not." Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Cover me." Said Danny, then Tucker and Sam covering him. "I'm going ghost!" after his battlecry, he flew and searching for the ghost. "Where's the ghost?" then suddenly a box ghost appeared.

"BEWARE!!!"

Danny chuckled, "Just you?" Box Ghost looking at Danny who laughing at him. "BEWARE. I am the BOX Ghost and-"

"Oh come on." Said Danny, he take his Fenton Thermos and suck the Box Ghost inside. Then he close the thermos. Danny smiled, then he flew back to Sam and Tucker. Danny change back to Danny Fenton and continue walking home.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just stupid Box Ghost and his Boxes. Now let's get prepared for next week." Said Danny, he and his best friends walk away.

****Danny's house

"So you're going for a school trip?!" ask Jack and Maddie. Danny is nervous somehow, and answer "…yes"

"It's good, son! Must we come and guard your class from ghosts?" ask Jack.

"Uh, no! No! You don't need to…" said Danny. "I can handle this, really." Said Danny. "Danny, maybe this will be dangerous." Said Maddie, hold on Danny's shoulders. "Maybe we must come."

"No! You don't need to-" said Danny. Danny sighed. "I will just fine." He looking at his overprotecting parents. "I will bring some items, just in case."

"That's my son! Just call us when you need any help! If Phantom appear, just call us with Fenton Phone and we will come, to rip him MOLECULE by MOLECULE." Said Jack. Danny shaking in nervous. "uh right."

***the next week

Everyone enter the bus, Jack and Maddie are there to say 'bye' to Danny. The overprotecting parents, Danny know that. As Danny step into the bus, and wave a good-bye at his parents, he walk to a seat and sit next to Sam. Tucker sit behind them. (**AN : Danny and Sam not couple! They're just best friends with psychic connection. Right?**)

"Young folks, we will take off now." Said Mr. Lancer, then the driver start driving the bus. As Danny smiling, with wide eyes. Sam looking at him, "Really. You're really weird." Tucker put his hands on Danny's seat. "He's really into it." Said Tucker, Sam raise her eyebrows. Danny just smiling, like before. No words come out from him. Tucker and Sam looking at Danny, then looking each other and raise their eyebrows.

In the other place, the popular group; Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Star talking each other. "You know that Fenturd always weird but not like this." Said Dash. "You know I not pretty care about him." Said Paulina.

"I wonder if we will run into any ghost and Phantom will appear?" ask Kwan.

"And he will save me!" said Paulina, she make a cute expression. Dash, Kwan, and Star just looking at her.

Back to Danny, Tucker, and Sam's side. Tucker and Sam still looking at Danny's weird face; just smiling and smiling. But then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh, not now." Said Danny, as he looking at the window, Skulker is outside. "I WILL HUNT YOU GHOST CHILD!!!!" Sam and Tucker looking at Danny nervously, since they're in a bus, how he can change to Phantom? Skulker start shooting. Danny quickly turn the bus intangibility. Then he turn the bus back to normal, as Skulker fire another shot, Danny turn the bus intangibility again. The bus shaking left and right. Everyone scream and wonder what's going on. Danny looking at the window again. Skulker still outside.

Skulker fire another shot. Then Danny fall himself to under the seat, and quickly transform into Phantom. He flew outside and face Skulker. "What do you want?"

"What I want is to get you!" said Skulker as he fire a shot at Danny. Danny fall to the bus. Causing everyone whom inside the bus scream with the bang sound. Danny stands up, and fire some ecto-beams at Skulker. Skulker about to fire again. Then Danny looking at Tucker who near the window. "uh, Tuck. I need your help here." Then Paulina surprised when she see Phantom at the window.

"Ahhhh That's Phantom!" yelled Paulina. Everyone dashed to the window. "uh… can you do it fast?"

"I trying" said Tucker. Then everyone come to see Danny; in Phantom form. "Phantom, I am your biggest fan!!!" said Dash. "No I am!" said Paulina. Danny looking at Skulker. "Go to the zoo and study a purple back gorilla" then suddenly two wings appear and Skulker flew away. Danny sighed in relief. Then everyone start looking at him. "Phantom we're your fans!!!"

Danny flew away, then turned back as invisible, transform back to Fenton on his seat. Then Mr. Lancer come and everyone back to their seats.

***later on the museum

"So that's the ty-rex skull" said Mr. Lancer, then they walk to the other part. Mr. Lancer said in a low voice. "I wish they're alive so you young folks can understand faster."

"Your wish is my command…" said Desiree.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker bring their notebook, after write some data they walk together. "Dude, how if there's another ghost while we took this trip?" ask Tucker. "I just hope there's no other…" Danny stopped when his ghost sense went off. "Great" he groaned. Tucker and Sam cover for him, and he transform into Phantom and fly off. "What this time…"

Then suddenly the tyrex skull turned alive. Everyone start to scream.

"This just like Night at the Museum. But this is Morning." Said Danny, then the tyrex about to slam him with its tail. Danny fly up, and the tyrex hit him with his hands. Danny fell to the popular gang.

"Look! That's Phantom! He's here! He's following us!" yelled Paulina.

"Yeah go Phantom!" yelled Dash.

"Uh, I just doing my job." Said Danny, and then the tyrex come to him and swing its tail. Danny fell to the other section. "What next?" he said, then suddenly some small figures attack him with arrows. "Ouch" Danny take the small arrow. Then the small figures come after him. "Who are you giant what you want to do?"

"What? I am-" Danny paused when the small figures attack him in a same time. "GET HIM!!!"

"Ahhh wait wait wait…!!!" Danny groaned, then he said "This really like Night at the Museum. Eh, wait… that's means…"

"GET HIM!!!!"

"No no no you're not understand!"

The small figures tied Danny and put him on a small-railroad. And a small train just hit his head. "Ow, you know I am not a part of that movie?" then Danny easily break free and try to get a bone. The tyrex come again, "Here Rexy Rexy!" then he threw that bone, and the tyrex caught it. (**AN : Okay this is really like the movie, I am sorry _ Maybe I must call this a parody?**)

Then Rexy(The tyrex) wag its tail, Danny open his Fenton Thermos. "Okay." Then he suck the ghost on the tyrex and the tyrex back to normal, The tyrex skull re-assamble as Danny gasped. "Oops. Sorry Rexy." He said. Then he leave the messy bones alone. He looking at the small figures.

"GET THAT GIANT!!!" every little figures shot him. "Ouch. CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Then he open the thermos. "Waaah the giaaaant!" The small figures ran away, but Danny block their way with ice. After get the ghost, the figures back to not-alive.

The next is the primitive, they shout in random scream and Danny looking at them.

"Hello, fellas…"

The primitive looking at Danny.

"You want to know… some fire?" He light his hand in ectoplasm; it just like a fire. The primitives start yell in happiness. "You want them?" they're nodded.

"Then there is!" Danny shot an ectoplasm between them, causing it burn the floor. The primitives jump in happiness. "Now, byeeee…" Danny open his thermos, suck the ghost and the primitives back to not-alive. Danny sighed in relief. Then he go to the other section.

"I wonder what made them, alive." He said. Then Desiree appear.

"I grant every wishes…" said Desiree. "You! You cause all this!"

"Hohohoho, I just grant the wishes!" said Desiree. Danny thinks for a while. "Fine, then I wish everything in this museum back to normal." Danny smiled. "What? NOOO-" Then the Museum back to normal in seconds. Danny open the thermos and suck Desiree inside.

Finally he change back to human form and meet with the others. "That was creepy!" said a random student.

"But glad Phantom is come! Yay!" scream Paulina, making cute expression.

"Okay, young folks, let's continue our trip." Everyone back to the bus and now they'll go to the Technology thing. Tucker and Sam looking at Danny. "Dude, are you okay?" ask Tucker. "I am fine." Said Danny. Then they sit back on their seats.

***at the factory

"So that's how they made it." Said Mr. Lancer. Everyone looking at the machines and the technology around. "It just too awesome!" scream Tucker. "You know this not going any worse?" ask Danny. "Relax Danny. That won't be anything bad happened." Said Sam.

"I hope so. We already met so many trouble in this trip. Will this turn to more worse?" said Danny.

"Look that PDA is the newest! I wonder if I can get that one!" said Tucker, he pointed at his PDA and the PDA start glowing. A light appear from Tucker's PDA, and pointing to some machines. The screen start changing. "Tell me about it." Said Danny as his ghost sense went off.

"I AM TECHNUS VERSION 3.0!!!" scream Technus, in the screen. Everyone start running around in panic. But Danny, Tucker, and Sam just looking each other when Technus can't get out from the screen. "Drat." Then Technus start morph every techs at the main machine.

"You said it. Going ghost!" Said Danny, Tucker and Sam covering him and he turn into Danny Phantom. Paulina pointing at Phantom.

"LOOK… Phantom following us again!" she said as she make a cute expression.

"Hang on Technus, your update get some bugs." Said Danny as he shot an ectoblast. Technus grab Danny with his arm-machine look-like. Danny electrocuted. Then Technus release Danny. "You can't stop me this time!"

"Oh, yeah? Try this." Danny split himself into four. And start firing some ices on Technus. Danny change back into one, and punch the frozen Technus. Technus fell, Dann open the thermos and suck him inside. "Done." He sighed in relief. But then a shot appeared beside Danny. "I WILL GET YOU THIS TIME GHOST CHILD!!!" Skulker is there. "uh-oh."

Skulker fire another blast and Danny flew away. "I will get your head on my house!"

"You know, I am not in mood of fighting. Can you quiet just now?" Danny still avoid attacks from Skulker. Then Danny fire an ectoplasm, causing Skulker away just for a while.

"Okay everyone let's get into the Bus." Said Mr. Lancer. Everyone enter the bus. Danny looking at Skulker before he chase back the bus. "Okay." Said Danny, he flew to the bus when Mr. Lancer checking the students.

Mr. Lancer about to check Danny's seat when he come from upside, invisible, and change back to Fenton. "Mr. Fenton? Where were you?"

"Uh, I was on… the bathroom?"

"Fine."

Then the bus get off. Danny looking at the window nervously. "Oh come on Danny."

"Skulker still there!" said Danny.

"Dude, why you not caught him yet?" ask Tucker.

"I not have time! Mr. Lancer just about to get off."

Sam and Tucker raise their eyebrows, Danny groaned as he crossed his hands. "this gonna be the worst trip ever." He said. "Oh come on Danny this not getting any worse." Said Sam, but then Skulker is back. He fire a shot on one wheel, making the bus uncontrollable. The driver hit the steering and he passed out. Now the nobody control the bus. Everyone start to scream when the bus about to go off-road. Danny looking outside, Skulker firing another shot. Danny turn the bus intangible.

"I will take care of this." He said, Sam who sit beside him cover him and Danny change into Phantom. He flew off and then he take the steering wheel. "okay, I hope I am right." He said. Danny start to drive. He looking at the rearview mirror, showing Skulker about to fire again. Danny drive the bus and the shots not hit the bus, but causing the bus shake the whole time.

"Phantom drive the bus?" ask Dash.

"Sweet!" said Star.

Everyone just about to go near him but Danny scream, "Stay back on your seats!" everyone sit on their seats, include Mr. Lancer who looks very scared. Skulker keep firing on the bus, Danny avoid the shots, try to steer nicely. But then they reach the cliff and the bus fall. Everyone start to scream. "AAAAAAAAAH…"

Danny turn intangible, he flew outside and try to grab the bus. Everyone screams, Sam and Tucker looking at Danny who try to handle this situation. Danny hold the bus, the bus flying. Skulker still fire some shots, Danny try to avoid the shots with the bus(he still hold it).

"I need help on this. TUCKER!!!" he screams. "Okay!" Tucker start to get his PDA again. The purple-back gorilla sound come again and Skulker flew off. Danny sighed in relief once again and he put the bus calmly, Danny hold his head. "Ow…" Danny fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone went out. They're shocked when see two light appear on Phantom's chest. Tucker and Sam looking each other in panic. The transform is done, everyone notice Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton.

---blank for a while (**AN : if this is a TV show it's adversite time xD**)

"!!!!" everyone gasped.

"HOLY SWEAT SOCKS. Danny Phantom is Danny Fentoad?!!" said Dash. Everyone start come near Danny, Tucker and Sam who panicked run to Danny. "Danny Danny are you all right?"

"Bring him inside." Said Mr. Lancer who still 'can't believe Danny is Phantom'. Everyone bring Danny into the bus. Who still unconscious. Everyone start mumbling around. "I can't believe this all this time he kept his identity a secret to all of us."

"Yeah, it's really shocking."

"Calm down everyone!" said Mr. Lancer, he start checking Danny's condition.

"Is he all right? Is he all right?"

"I don't know." Said Mr. Lancer.

Sam and Tucker start to come near Danny, who still unconscious. The bus driver suddenly awake. "Uh, what happened?" he ask. "We fall from a cliff and Danny saved us, now he is-" Said Kwan then suddenly Dash stop him, he whisper at Kwan. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Everyone, don't tell anyone about this secret okay?" said Dash as everyone nodded. The bus driver not understand what's happening the whole time. "Oh yea, the wheel!" he said. The bust driver start to go outside and fix the wheel.

Then Danny woke up. "Uh, what's going on?" he ask. Everyone looking at Danny, Danny gasped. "!!!"

"Mr. Fenton, are you all right?" ask Mr. Lancer.

"I am… I am-" Danny looking at his clothes, he already in his human form. "Ah--!!!" he said.

"It's okay Mr. Fenton." Said Mr. Lancer.

"Wh-what's happened?!" ask Danny. Sam and Tucker come to him. "You're passed out." Said Tucker. "AAh… then?!"

"Then everyone find out your secret."

"AHHHH….!!!!"

Then Dash walk to Danny. "Fenton, I am sorry all this time I have been bullying you."

Danny looking at Dash, who give his hand at Danny. "Do you want… to be my friend now?" Danny not say anything. Then he give his hand. "Sure." They shook hand. And Dash scream in happiness. "I AM A FRIEND OF A SUPERHERO!!!!"

Then Paulina hug Danny, "Do you want to be my boyfriend Danny?" Sam glare at her, "Er-hem." Paulina give an angry look.

"I just can't believe this all this time you're Phantom!" said Valerie. "You- you, you make my dad lose his job!"

"I-I am sorry, Valerie… that time, that wasn't my dog…" said Danny. Valerie looking at Danny. "It's okay." She said as she looking at Danny. "At least we will be rivals on hunting ghosts from now on!" Danny smiled at Valerie who smiled at him. "Thanks, Val."

"Oh yeah, anyone. Can you guys keep my secret?" ask Danny, nervously. Everyone looking each other.

"Why not Mr. Fenton, you did some good jobs." Said Mr. Lancer. "Yeah!" everyone agreed. Danny smile, Sam and Tucker smile at him. Then the driver is back. "Everyone the wheel is fixed let's get off!" everyone back to their seats. Tucker, Sam, and Mr. Lancer looking at Danny. "Are you okay Danny?"

"I am fine." He said. "Just, a little tired."

"If you not feel good just say." Said Mr. Lancer. "I will be there for you." Then he walk to his seat.

"Will be there for you, dude. It's- It's awesome. Everyone accept you now." Said Tucker.

"Yeah, I know. But I still feel this is not good." Said Danny. Then suddenly Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, and Valerie come to him. "Hey Fenton…"

"Mind if… we sit near you?" ask Kwan. Sam, Tucker, and Danny looking each other. Then raise their eyebrows, then looking at them. "Uh,… sure. Why not?" said Danny. "AWESOME!" Dash and Kwan screamed, Tucker and Sam put an angry look since they must share seat with the others. "Heyyy watch out." Said Sam.

"So, do you want to do something?" ask Dash.

"Do you feel tired?" ask Paulina.

"Want me to do something for you?" ask Kwan.

"Tell us why you don't want to tell anyone your secret!" said Star.

"Why you stole that time?" ask Valerie.

"The mayor?" ask Star.

"Tell us what happened after you fought pariah!" said Dash.

"Uh,… everyone… stay calm please?" said Danny, nervously.

"What are your powers?"

"How did you get it?"

"How's it being a superhero?"

Everyone asking questions non-stop, Danny confused and finally scream. "ENOUGH!!!" everyone calmed down and looking each other. Sam groaned, "This is the time. Can you guys act normal?"

"Can you guys stop asking me because I don't want to talk about this!" Danny cross his hands. Everyone looking each other again. "Uh… we're sorry. So can you tell us something with your phantom side?" Danny groaned.

****at the sanctuary…

"Okay, just stay calm because this is the wild-world." Said Mr. Lancer.

"It's okay Mr. Lancer we have a hero here!" said Paulina, she grab Danny's hand. Sam put an angry look, just like jealous somehow.

"But still you must follow the lesson." Said Mr. Lancer. "Now this is the blahblahblah---"

"Dude, you're popular now." Said Tucker. "I know and I feel, I not really like it." Said Danny.

"Why?"

"Since they're…" Danny paused when Sam cut his words "Since they're just care about Phantom and now they take Danny away."

Danny and Tucker looking each other. "Dude, she must be jealous." Said Tucker.

"Well, actually… I-" then Danny's ghost sense went off. "Not again," then Skulker appeared. "HA! I WILL GET YOU NOW GHOST CHILD!!!" then he fire a shot.

"Okay, this time I will end this. Goin' Ghost!" Danny jump to the air, turned into Danny Phantom, as everyone cheering on him. "Dude, you're rockstar." Said Tucker.

"You know, you said that at the 'reality trip'" said Danny.

"Huh?" Tucker confused.

Skulker attack Danny, that causing a big sound and animals start to run away. "!!!" Danny gasped. "Take care of them, ghost boy?"

"I will take care of you first." Danny open his thermos and suck Skulker inside. "What? NOOOO-" Danny close the thermos, he look at the running animals. "!!!" He grab a vine from a tree and make a lasso. It get one animal but the animal took him away. "Whoooaaaaaa"

Danny try to pull the animals, the animals rampage going outside. He think fast, then he made a wall of ice in front of all the animals. The animals can't go anywhere. He sighed, then he change back to Fenton.

"Wew…" said Danny as he shook his hair. "That was close"

Everyone cheering at Danny, then pick him up. "What are you guys- whoaaaaa"

"Okay kids, now back to the bus." Said Mr. Lancer. "Better the last place not ruined with ghosts." He said in a low voice.

Everyone bring Danny inside as they still cheering. Sam and Tucker just following, when the folks put Danny back to his seat, Mr. Lancer get in. "Okay back to your seats."

***later on the NASA…

Danny look around in excitement. "I-I-I-I can't believe this! I am at NASA!!!" he looking around with a big smile. "This is awesome!!!!"

Sam and Tucker looking at him. "Better there's no other ghosts. Like before." Said Sam.

"Of course not!" said Danny. "If there's any other ghosts I will-" but then the Fenton Thermos opened, all the ghosts went out. "This is bad, not in my favorite place."

"Dude, they must this call this trip 'Ghost Trip'" said Tucker.

"Whatever." Danny groaned.

Desiree and Skulker, and some ghosts without names(at the museum) went out. Everyone start scream. Danny transform into Danny Phantom.

"I WILL GET YOU THIS TIME GHOST BOY!!!" yelled Skulker.

"You will get taste of this!" yelled Desiree. As the ghosts attacking at Danny at once, Danny screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAH…"

Everyone panicked, then Danny fell. "You okay, Fentoad?" ask Dash. "I am okay." Danny flew at the ghosts, Skulker firing some shots at him. Danny use his ice powers, then the other ghosts start to attack him.

"This is bad," said Danny. Then suddenly a shot fired from below. "huh?" Valerie, in his hunting form floated up. "Valerie?"

"Glad I bring them with me, Phantom"

Danny smiled at Valerie who smiled at him. "Let's finish this off together."

Skulker start firing another shot. Danny and Valerie avoid them. Sam start checking Danny's bag if there's any other weapon. Then she found the Fenton Peeler. "Great. I think This is enough." Then Sam use the Fenton Peeler, and the other start checking Danny's bag too.

"Hey I will help him."

"No I will."

"I will."

"I will."

Tucker just keep quiet. "You know you not need that?" then he start to type on his PDA. But looks like Skulker already turn off the gorilla-thing. But at least it make Skulker hit the wall, plenty times. "Hey hey hey" said Skulker.

Sam start firing some shots, Valerie too. But the ghosts still come back. Danny step forward. "Everyone, cover your ears."

"What? Why we must cover our ears?" ask Star.

"Just do that."

Danny use his ghostly wail, everyone covered their ears. The windows break and the other things… is crushed. Danny start change back to Fenton, as he fell on his knees. After it's done, every ghosts fell and Sam give Danny the thermos. Danny use the thermos and the ghosts sucked inside. Valerie and Sam change back to their normal clothes, and everyone start cheering for everyone.

***then…

It's evening.

After everyone's back home, Danny take the ghosts inside the thermos to Ghost Portal. Jazz come to ask.

"How's the trip?" ask Jazz.

"You see, the whole class find out my secret." Said Danny. Jazz look shocked. "But it's fine." Jazz and Danny smiled. "You know, sometime things not works well," Danny put the empty thermos on the table. Suddenly knocked an item into the ghost zone. Danny and Jazz looking each other.

"Here comes another trip." He groaned.

* * *

_Whoah! Longest One-Shot I ever made!!! Sorry for the bad grammar hope you like it!_


End file.
